


Исповедь

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Kaizers Orchestra
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Кеннет убил свою жену?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исповедь

У вас есть дети, сэр?..  
Если нет, то лучше заткнитесь и не пытайтесь меня понять. Вы никогда не поймёте, потому что каждое действие, совершённое мной, претворено в жизнь ради неё. Ради моей Виолеты, девочки-ангела. Вы видели её, не так ли?  
У меня есть фотография. Вот, взгляните. Красивая, правда же?  
Каждый раз, когда она улыбается мне, я чувствую себя самым счастливым отцом на свете. Виолета добрая, умная и отзывчивая девочка.  
Не говорите мне, что её нет. Она всегда здесь, в моём сердце, которое было разбито этой шлюхой.  
Я говорю о моей жене Беатрис, я рассказывал о ней вчера, но вы слушали меня недостаточно внимательно, сэр, иначе не переспрашивали бы сейчас, а я ненавижу, когда о чём-то спрашивают больше одного раза.  
Впрочем, её я ненавижу больше.

***  
Каждый раз она смотрела на меня так, будто я — тварь, мусор под её ногами, ничтожество, не способное постичь её загадочную душу. Она всегда была не от мира сего. Она считала себя особенной.  
Особенной, блядь. Вы только вслушайтесь, попытайтесь проникнуть в саму суть этого слова. Оно подходит моей девочке, но никак не этой мрази, которая пыталась отнять её у меня.  
Я любил Виолету, сэр, я так её любил.  
Она подходила ко мне каждый вечер, спрашивала, как устроен мир, и мы подолгу разговаривали с ней обо всём, потому что она была любознательной девочкой. Да, стремилась узнать как можно больше, и я не отказывал ей в этом — я же хороший отец, вы понимаете… Она говорила, что любит меня, говорила, что хочет насовсем остаться со мной.  
Вы бы тоже не смогли отказать своему ребёнку. Никто бы не смог.  
Поэтому я решил, что мы должны уехать. Однажды ночью я разбудил её, собрал её разноцветные платья в маленький чемоданчик (я помню, я сам покупал его для Виолеты), и мы вышли из дома.  
«Папа, — спросила она, — а почему мы не взяли маму с собой?»  
«Потому что место твоей мамы в Аду», — хотел ответить я.  
Но не ответил.  
Потому что я слишком сильно любил свою дочь.

***  
Мы ехали так долго, что Виолета уснула, а я смотрел на неё и понимал, что вижу Беатрис. У неё были те же черты лица, та же улыбка, и я старался не одевать Виолету в белое, потому что эта тварь обожала белый цвет.  
В нашу первую ночь она тоже была в белом, чёртова жадная сука Беатрис, старавшаяся выжать из меня все соки, она сжимала мои плечи так, что утром я долго разглядывал алые отметины, она хрипло кричала и трепыхалась, будто я не трахал её, а избивал.  
Я посмотрел ей в глаза и увидел столько презрения, что хватило бы на всю жизнь. Вы понимаете меня, сэр? На всю ёбаную жизнь, и после смерти наверняка ещё немного бы осталось.  
Во сне Виолета звала маму, и на миг мне захотелось разбить ей голову её маленьким аккуратным чемоданчиком. Но я говорил вам — я хороший отец.  
Мне хотелось надеяться, что с возрастом она не будет так похожа на это чудовище, что она станет лучше, станет такой, как я. Но моя маленькая прекрасная дочь решила сделать всё мне назло, и я не виню её за это.  
О нет, это всё дурная кровь Беатрис, а вовсе не желание Виолеты.  
Иногда я благодарил Бога за то, что он послал мне такую милую улыбчивую дочь, но с каждым днём радости становилось всё меньше, а раздражения всё больше, я падал в геенну огненную и чувствовал, как плавятся мои кости, и слышал, как раскалённым свинцом льётся мне в уши смех моей дорогой шлюхи-жены.

***  
Сэр, я был терпелив.  
Видят небеса, я был терпелив, я ждал встречи с братом и старался присматривать за Виолетой так, как это делала Беатрис. Если эта дрянь и была способна на что-то хорошее, то только на уход за дочерью. Наверное, она тоже любила её.  
Хотя вряд ли. Такие не способны любить, тем более так сильно, как я.  
Каждое утро я просыпался и видел перед собой Беатрис, и только потом, когда протирал глаза, понимал, что рядом дочь. Знакомо ли вам это чувство?.. Едва ли. Мне хотелось выть и грызть себе руки, но вместо этого я гладил Виолету по волосам — светлым, как у этой твари, чёртовым волосам! — и говорил ей, что всё будет хорошо.  
Я ждал встречи с братом, но в глубине души был уверен, что не дождусь.  
Виолета просилась домой. Каждый божий день она просилась к своей проклятой матери.  
А потом она сказала: «Папа, я вижу тени».  
Я ни разу не усомнился в том, что это правда. Она рассказывала про мёртвую старуху, которая приходила к нам и стояла у меня за спиной. И про Беатрис, которая говорила с ней во сне.  
Я не мог не поверить в это, потому что Беатрис снилась и мне тоже. Она хрипела мне на ухо, чтобы я вернул ей ребёнка.  
И однажды я понял, что мне придётся сделать это.

***  
Виолета кричала и плакала, и поэтому я согласился привезти её обратно. Она сказала мне, что мама не может ходить от горя.  
«Она сама сказала мне это», — сердито добавила Виолета, смешно наморщив лобик. Я тогда не удержался от улыбки, и она так рассердилась, что ударила меня. Это было совсем не больно, но неприятно.  
Не каждый день тебя пытается бить собственная дочь, верно, сэр?..  
Поэтому я согласился привезти её домой, и когда мы оказались у дверей, никто не вышел навстречу, и я счёл это хорошим знаком, переступил порог, подавив зарождающийся страх, потянул Виолету за собой, сжимая тонкое запястье.  
Где-то в глубине дома слышались хриплые рыдания. Тварь убивалась по своему ребёнку, и в этот момент я почувствовал, как дочь тянется туда, в темноту, где её ждала Беатрис.  
Я отпустил её, и она побежала так быстро, как только могла.  
«Мама!» — кричала она.  
Это причинило мне такую страшную боль, сэр, но я не остановился — я пошёл за ней. Я хотел посмотреть жене в глаза и сказать ей, что она не победила, пусть даже не надеется.  
Я поднялся на чердак, где меня встретил полный ненависти взгляд Беатрис.

***  
У неё совсем не было сил, знаете — она просто сидела за органом и смотрела на меня, а Виолета обхватила её колени. Моя любимая дочь в этот момент казалась копией этой твари, маленькой коварной копией.  
Теперь я не сомневался, что она станет такой же, но я не мог допустить этого. Просто не мог, сэр — ведь я любил свою дочь, и потому не должен был дать ей превратиться в чудовище.  
«Иди сюда, Виолета, — сказал я. — Папа с тобой попрощается».  
Беатрис следила за каждым моим шагом. Она была похожа на зверя с этими её красными глазами и резкими, нервными движениями. Она не сомневалась, что я загнал её, и ожидала худшего.  
«Ты не тронешь моего ребёнка», — прохрипела она  
«Я только поцелую её на прощание».  
Виолета не решалась подойти ко мне, и тогда я встал на колени и протянул к ней руки.  
«Ну же, — попросил я её. — Папа любит тебя, Виолета».  
Когда я сжимал руки на её тонкой шейке, я чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Беатрис кричала так, что сорвала голос, рванулась мне навстречу и упала, обессилевшая, и ползла, царапая ногтями пол.  
Она не успела, сэр.  
Я был так счастлив потому, что она не успела.

***  
Она не могла даже кричать — только сипела и смотрела на меня с ненавистью, и слёзы текли по её щекам, а я, не удержавшись, стёр их.  
«Ты убил её, — сказала она, — сукин сын, тупой ты выблядок, ты убил мою дочь!»  
«Это была и моя дочь тоже», — ответил я как раз в тот момент, когда Беатрис наконец доползла до Виолеты.  
Моя девочка выглядела такой спокойной. Казалось, будто она спит, а эта тварь обхватила её руками. Настоящая семья, знаете ли, как в книгах. Мать, обнимающая ребёнка, когда тот засыпает. Счастливый отец, наблюдающий за ними.  
Красота, сэр, жаль, что вы не видели.  
Потом я спустился и достал канистру бензина. Я давно хранил его именно для этого случая, всегда веря в то, что однажды мне удастся претворить в жизнь свою самую заветную мечту.  
И когда я выливал его на Беатрис, она даже не шелохнулась, только обхватила Виолету ещё крепче, беззвучно нашёптывая что-то ей на ухо, и слёзы продолжали течь. Она была в белом, как и всегда.

***  
А потом…  
Потом я вытащил из кармана зажигалку.


End file.
